Drabbles and Shit
by Dante- Author Of The Comedy
Summary: Basically what I'll do to get back into the swing of writing after a long break. If you want to make requests and they seem fun I may do them, but don't expect them to be written quickly.


Drabbles and Shit

 **So I've been gone for a few weeks, mostly cause the quarter at school was ending and I needed to make sure that I did all my work and shit, and my mom has said several times that grades come before the internet. Anyway, this is what I'm going to do to get back into the writing shit after being gone for awhile. I'm just to mentally drained to write anything pertaining to a story right now, but I have stuff written for Paper Cuts and Maybe This Lifetime. Maybe I'll post them next week or during the weekend after I get them polished up. Anyways, onto the drabbles and shit.**

 _ **The Last One**_

My heart wasn't beating in my chest as I looked at my scroll. I knew that this day would be coming. I had known for so long now. Whenever I watched a new video I saw that I was getting closer to the bottom. Even watching the same video twice, even three, or four times only postponed this moment so long.

Sighing as I clicked the button, I let her voice fill my ears, "Hi Jaune, it's me. Pyrrha. Today I thought that we should talk about blocking without your shield. I know that you normally always have it with you, but its always better to be prepared right?" She ended that with a smile. A smile that I hadn't seen in person for over six months.

"The first thing that you want to work on with parrying, that's blocking with your sword if you didn't already know, is that the weakest point of your grip is where your thumb meets your fingers. That means that smart enemies will always try to attack you there to disarm you immediately." By this point I had placed my scroll on a nearby log. Drawing Crocea Mors, I tried not to look at myself in the reflection of the blade.

"Now, when actually blocking with your sword you don't want to block with the blade. Doing that will actually ruin your sword very quickly. In the worst of cases it could even fracture the blade and break it all together." Looking at my sword, I wondered how many times I had used it in such a way. With only a glance I could see a few nicks along the edge of the blade. I would have to sharpen it later.

"No, instead you want to use the flat of your sword. I know that this may take a while to get used to at first, but it will help you in the long run for making sure that Crocea Mors stays in good shape. Since you're watching this I guess that I'm not around to help you, so maybe you could ask Weiss or Ruby for help."

She then went on to record how to properly hold my sword when I parry, and how to not ruin my grip by shifting my sword so many times in succession. When she got to the end of the exercises that I could do by myself, I felt empty. There wouldn't be anymore new lessons from Pyrrha from now on. She was done teaching me. But I still had so much to learn. So much to learn from her.

Stopping in the middle of my small clearing I started to cry. Pyrrha was really gone. I couldn't try to deny it anymore.

"Jaune," my scroll broke me out of my thoughts, " _You can do this Pyrrha. He's not even here right now._ Jaune, I wanted to let you know that… I want you to know that I love you. Well at least I think I do. No, I know I do. Jaune Arc, I love you." She started with a whisper but she ended strong. Confident.

"Jaune, from the moment I first met you I knew that you were special. That you were going to be special to me. You didn't see me as some… invincible goddess that most people did and you treated me like I was… normal. And all I've ever wanted to be is normal. To show them who I was and not what I had done. And when I showing you who I was I found out who you are." She started to blush but she kept speaking as confidently as before. "You're… determined, and brave, and you always want to help your friends, even when you know that you aren't strong enough too. So I wanted to help make you strong. I… I want to be with you, because you make me strong."

The video ended there, and I was left standing in the quiet woods by myself. But before I could even think about what has just been said I heard the snap of a branch. Immediately my sword was up and I was facing… Ruby. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to think about it. I never wanted to think about it. "Help me practice."

"Jaune, I don't think that's a good id-"

"Just help me!"

She nodded her head and without a word she was in front of me, her scythe swinging toward my head. It wasn't very fast, and I used my sword to deflect towards the ground with little effort. I needed to be pushed to my limit to keep her out of my mind.

"Don't hold back, go faster." Flashes of red and bronze ran through my mind.

"Faster." Green eyes were all I could see.

"Faster!" Her lips on my mind before…

"FASTER!" Silver eyes wide with fear as I dropped my sword and her scythe sped towards my chest.

Everything was white. I was so warm.

" _Jaune… I miss you so much, and there's so much that I never got to say to you. But you're not my knight in shining armour. And I don't think you were ever meant to be. I love you Jaune. Goodbye."_

I felt a pair of lips on mine, and then I was cold. My ears were ringing and everything was dark.

As my hearing came back I heard someone crying. "-se don't leave me too. You're the only friend I have left. Weiss and Blake are gone, and Yang won't even get out of bed and… and I don't know what I'll do if I lose you too."

There, trying her hardest to cover a wound on my chest that wasn't there was Ruby. She was trying her hardest to hold back her tears as she held her cloak to my chest. "Ruby, I'm not going to leave you. I'll never leave you."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this, cause this is an idea I've had for a while. ANyway's expect some Lifetime or Paper Cuts soon.**


End file.
